It is often necessary to mount a safe in the floor of a building, mobile home, trailer, motor home, etc. The floor in which the safe is to be mounted can have different thicknesses, and may be made of different materials such as (for example) plywood, boards, plastic or sheet metal.
The optimum safe-mounting apparatus and method will have characteristics such that:
(a) The mounting will be very strong, as strong as the strengths of the floor materials permit, so that the safe will not be removable without destruction of the surrounding portion of the floor itself. PA0 (b) The mounting will be achieved in a matter of a few minutes, once the safe has been located and an opening of appropriate size and shape has been formed in the floor. PA0 (c) The same safe will be mountable equally well with floor boards, plywood, metal or plastic, having a variety of thicknesses, with no need for the person doing the mounting to know or care how thick the floor is. PA0 (d) The mounting apparatus and method will be such that the outer end of the safe will be held very solidly against the upper surface of the floor, in a strong and snug manner. PA0 (e) The mounting apparatus will be very economical to manufacture, and will be so simple to operate that unskilled persons will have no difficulty performing the mounting operation. PA0 (f) The safe will be removable, by its owner, with little or no damage to the floor around the safe opening.